A Severed Bond
by Amongst the Wolves
Summary: Scott McCall thought that things would calm down after stopping the human sacrifices from occurring and leaving Deucalion pack-less. But he still has to deal with his dad as an unwelcomed guest in town and to make it all worse, he meets someone he didn't even know existed. Now he must protect her from the supernatural things in Beacon Hills but can he protect his secret from her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She ran. Rain puddles splashing at every step she took and the rain continued falling as the events continued. The beams of light coming from the flashlights of her pursuers were moving swiftly throughout the alley in search of the girl. She knew they would catch her, but she didn't care, she refused to give up. Running swiftly through the maze of alleys, streets, and parked cars, her legs began to burn from the lengthy retreat. Screams of men and women alike telling the teenager to halt were in vain as she ignored their warnings. She approached an intersection and had to make a decision, either dive under the car blocking the alley which was across the street from the sidwalk she ran along and continue through that alley or turn the nearing corner and continue on to the next set of alleys on that street. She smirked knowing her energy was fading rapidly and that this decision could change her chances of being caught. Finally, she made her choice and took the shorter route turning the corner. It was a mistake.

The light from a flashlight beamed in her face, she stared at its holder with wide eyes as he gave away her position.

"Shes over here," he screamed in urgency. The others continued to approach swiftly, hoping that the chase would soon be over.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath tiredly and turned around running to the other option. Her widened eyes stayed on target as she sprinted to the car preparing to slide under it and escape through the alley.

She tucked her legs under herself and began to slide under the car, but two hands grabbed her arm and stopped her from continuing. The arms lifted her up as she struggled violently.

"Just knock it off, its over," a male voice said from behind her, he was the one holding her and she knew it. The girl lessened the struggling and then looked around seeing three other figures all wearing the same police uniforms. She struggled one more time and was warned by the male behind her."If you dont stop fighting I will put you in handcuffs and you will be in even bigger trouble, is that what you want?"

She stopped struggling and lowered her head in defeat. "No sir,"she replied emotionless. The man loosened his grip slightly and led her to the car. She willingly stepped into the cop car. Before long they were on their way to the police station.

As she walked through the station doors, a sigh escaped her lips as they instructed her to take a seat. She obeyed and the officers dispersed to sort things out, except for one. The remaining officer took a step closer to the girl and kneeled down so that their faces were level with eachother. The girl raised her head and looked to see a female police officer. The girl stared into the officer's light blue eyes which were filled with sympathy due to the girl's sad expressions.

"You're going to have to call your parents," the officer said tucking a lock of long red curly hair behind her ear.

"Parent," the girl corrected in a light lifeless tone.

The officer shook her head and said, "Ok." She reached up to grab the phone off the wall and handed it to her.

The girl dialed the number with care and raised the phone to her ear. After a couple of rings a male voice answered with a hello. The girl said tiredly, "Hey, Dad."

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Teen Wolf" I only own the creation of the original girl character, who was the main character of this chapter any other characters seen throughout this story is not mine. Some story line stays true to the TV series but I have modified it some, some storyline does belong to me though because some of it has never happened within the TV series. True to the TV show series of events till the end of Season 3A. I know that Season 3B is coming out soon or is out depending on when you read this but I'm not bringing any components of that season into this at this point and time.**


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter One: Unexpected Arrival**

"So how is it with your dad back," Stiles asked curiously as he focused on the road waiting to see if Scott would answer. He shifted his hands on the steering wheel awkwardly.

Scott sighed before answering,"Honestly... kinda weird, I mean I haven't seen him in years and he just shows up expecting to be able to rekindle what little relationship he has with me and my mom." Scott paused for a moment thinking before continuing to speak. "My mom isn't mad with him, but it's awkward with him around. She just acts odd. I don't blame her, he's come knocking at my bedroom door constantly expecting me to act like I adore him. You'd think he would get the clue and realize that just because he's staying doesn't mean he's welcome. I think that my mom going missing and me not saying anything scared him."

"Well then at least you know he cares for you guys still," Stiles replied. Scott smirked at him doubtfully. "Hey, I'm just saying. Trust me I'm not taking his side, especially since the first thing he says to me was ask me if my father was still drinking," Stiles retorted.

"Sorry about that. I don't think he has any deep sympathy especially if he's working on a case. But I'm glad to see he's not just singling me out with the rude greetings, he practically called me an embarrassment and told Isaac that he couldn't careless whether his parents were dead or not during our first conversation since his return," Scott said recalling the events and giving his friend an apologetic look.

"So you haven't told him anything about you or the pack or Allison and her dad," Stiles asked glancing back at Scott, worried but curious.

"I barely talk to him when I have to, I'm definitely not gonna go up to him and tell him that his son, which he barely even knows, is a werewolf. And when it comes to Allison, her dad, and the pack it's not really my secret to tell so...," Scott replied honestly.

"Technically it is your secret since its your pack now, being the alpha and all," Stiles replied in his typical humorous nature. His eyes searched into the distance of the road they drove on.

"Just because I'm the alpha doesn't mean I can go around and tell people who's a werewolf and who's not," Scott said shaking his head slightly. Stiles snorted and suddenly his face fell serious. Scott looked over at his friend and raised an eyebrow,"What?"

"I don't know I've just been thinking...," Stiles shrugged his shoulders and continued, "I mean alphas have been a pain in our asses for a while. First, we had to figure out who the alpha was that bit you. Then, we had to deal with Derek and him creating new werewolves left and right. Then Deucalion comes along with his whole pack of alphas to recruit Derek and stop you from becoming a true alpha by just turning you into a killing machine. Not to mention harass and destroy the rest of the pack. But through everything you were an alpha all along." He finished and glanced at Scott with a look of slight amazement.

Scott turned his head to avoid meeting his friends gaze. He smirked and stared out the car window blankly staring at the trees rapidly passing trees. As he gazed at the various shades of green and brown he started to think about what Stiles said. The concept was ironic and yet strange and surprising. Scott thought of what the alphas they had encountered were capable of. He shook his head in discomfort. He refused to be anything like any of them even Derek. Killing people or torturing them wasn't the right way to handle things and Scott knew it.

"Sorry," was all Stiles said as they turned down the street returning to Scott's house for the day. They both remained silent until the car was stopped in the driveway and Stiles turned the key silencing the jeep. "So... you ready for lacrosse," Stiles asked his voice casual with a hint of hesitance. Scott turned and looked at his friend and nodded exiting the car. "We'll if Ethan and Aiden join the team we'll have four werewolves on the team. That sort of puts us at an advantage I'd say," Stiles said nonchalantly, closing the car door behind him and following Scott to the front door.

A smile returned to Scott's face as he climbed the steps to the front porch and opened the front door. He was greatful for his friend's obvious humor about everything normal or supernatural. As he and Stiles entered the house he heard his mother yell his name. Closing the door, he walked into the living room Stiles close behind him. He glanced into the room and saw his mother standing beside his father and a girl with dark hair, her back turned to Scott as she sat in a chair. His mother had a hesitant look on her face and sighed. "Scott," she said pausing momentarily, "meet Brooklyn, your sister."

As Scott's mother said the girl's name she turned her head to look over her shoulder at Scott and Stiles, a neutral look on her face. There were slight resemblances between the girl and Scott but there was a startling difference between them, their eyes. Where as Scott's were a rich, dark chocolate brown and Brooklyn's were a bright blueish green hazel. Scott stared at the girl shockingly, his mouth slightly open in shock and disbelief.

Looking between the two teenagers Stiles grabbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor for a moment then returned looking at the two teens once more. "Oh boy...," he said with a mixture of nervousness and exaustion.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. I only own my original character, Brooklyn. The story line follows that of the show up to the end of season 3A. It is my spinoff of what happened after the season finale. As of now I'm not following the storyline of season 3B. **


	3. Chapter 2: Overdue Explanations

**Chapter Two: Overdue Explainations**

Silence hung in the air like a suffocating smoke. No one moved and no one spoke. Stiles felt as if the silence would never end until finally Scott abruptly broke the silence.

"Mom, can we talk... alone?" Scott said with an anxious tone his glanced at his father in discomfort.

"I can provide an explanation," Scott's father said taking a step closer to Scott. Scott looked at his father and glared.

"I'd prefer that mom explained things to me," Scott said with a slight bitterness to his tone. His father opened his mouth to protest but was cut short when Scott calmly turned around and walked out of the livingroom and headed upstairs with his mother close behind. Stiles sighed and walked over to sit in a chair across from where Brooklyn sat. As Stiles sat down he looked up and flashed Scott's father a glare. He then turned his gaze to Brooklyn erasing the glare from his face as he attempted to meet her eyes, but she kept her gaze at her hands that rested on her lap.

Scott walked to his room and once his mother crossed the threshold he swiftly closed the door behind them. He looked at his mother and crossed his arms, his eyes filled with hurt and confusion as well as some anger towads his dad. "So were you planning on telling me that I had a sister," Scott asked with a disappointed tone.

His mother sighed and closed her eyes. "I wanted to tell you but I wanted to wait until I thought you were ready to hear the truth," Scott's mom replied opening her eyes. Her dark brown eyes that matched his were full of sadness and exhaustion.

"I'm pretty sure I was ready to hear the truth a few years ago," Scott said his voice strained and his eyes filled with hurt.

"I know, I was going to tell you a few years ago but you changed and back then I didn't know why but when you told me the truth I realized then it was around the time when Peter bit you. I was gonna tell you right before you told me your secret but then I thought it would be bad timing, obviously. Ever since you told me you were a werewolf I haven't found the right time to tell you either since we've had to deal with so many things since then. But I'm sorry...," his mother looked up at him with a whole-hearted apologetic look. She shifted her feet in place nervously.

"How does she feel all about this," Scott asked concerned. His eyes pleading his mother for the truth.

"She feels a bit overwhelmed," she replied in a sigh. Her gaze fell to the floor as she twiddled her thumbs.

"I could imagine I mean she doesn't even know us and my existence was probably as well known to her as her existence was to me," Scott replied with sympathy in his voice. He looked at his mother who was glancing around nervously as if she knew more. "What," he asked curiously raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Well, actually she did know about us. She knew a lot about us. I've been writing letters to her for years now and she writes back usually," she replied and observing the look on Scott's face, which pleaded to know more, she continued. "It started after the divorce, I gained full custody of you and your father got full custody of Brooklyn, under the agreement if either of you wanted to see the other parent we would allow you. So for the first couple of years your father and I emailed each other talking about how you and Brooklyn were doing. Then when Brooklyn was about seven I got a handwritten letter. It was from her and she said that instead of your father emailing me, she requested that we wrote to each other the old fashioned way. Of course I agreed and we began that system. When she was about ten and it was a normal routine of writing I started asking her if she wanted me to have you write to her as well. We talked about you numerous times and I thought she would like to hear from you directly but to my surprise she said no and told me to not tell you about her. I also asked if she would like to visit us but she declined that offer as well. Every now and then I asked her these questions again but she kept declining. But unfortunately the letters stopped about two years ago when she was about thirteen. I worried for some time and this is when I started thinking of ways to tell you about Brooklyn. Your father send me emails every now and then telling me that she was alright but I kept insisting that she email me herself. And then...," Scott's mother seemed to freeze in some sort of shock and tears welled up in her eyes. Scott grabbed his mothers hand to comfort her. "And then he told me she didn't want to talk to me, that she didn't want anything to do with us anymore," she blurted out as she was holding back tears. Scott wrapped his arms his mother reassuringly in an attempt to comfort her. She rested her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall down her face as she cried silently.

Scott hated seeing his mother this way. She was a stong and courageous woman, so he rarely saw her cry but when he did it always broke his heart, his mother was one of the few people that stood by his side no matter what happened or what he was. "It's ok mom, we'll get through this. Maybe, she'll warm up to us," he said and sighed hoping that what he said was true.

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Teen Wolf" or any of its characters I only own my original characters that I placed with this story. **

**I know that the explanation is not accurate to real life. Custody over children usually doesn't work that way in this day and age, but if the "Parent Trap" can do it then so can I! (Hope you get the movie reference but oh well if u didn't :P)**


End file.
